


Realizations

by zuwujunhehehehehe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream is a manipulator lol, Pop off Ranboo 😳, Ranboo is a witness to Tommy being manipulated, Sad, Sad Ranboo, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Someone please help Tommy mentally, Suicidal TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), angry Ranboo, idk what else to put
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuwujunhehehehehe/pseuds/zuwujunhehehehehe
Summary: Based off of the events of the day of the festival after Tommy left. Everyone tries to blame it on Tommy and Ranboo tells the them the truth. Sides are a problem and so is Dream. (Nobody has seen what Dream has done to Tommy.) So Ranboo tells them.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 226





	Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic since 4th grade so it sucks a lot 💀💀 I wasn’t sure what to do for the end so if you have any story ideas please share 🤲🏻 It will be very much appreciated (this probably has a lot of mistakes I’m too lazy to fix so I’ll edit it later)

“Cause I don’t care about countries. I don’t care about countries.” Ranboo ran his hands through his hair.  
Fundy sighed. “Who are your  
friends Ranboo?”  
“You, Niki, everyone... even Techno. Technos my friend. Phil’s my friend, Tubbos my friend, TOMMYS my friend.” Ranboo backed up. “And I’m sorry. I’m sorry that whoever I’m friends with may not correlate with the country you’re affiliated with this week.” He took a shaky breath. “But I care about people, okay? I don’t care about countries.” He looked around. “I could- I could care less about countries.” Ranboo shook his head. “Why don’t you guys realize that? Why don’t you guys- Every single fight you’ve ever had has been about sides.” He backed up more. “Because we chose sides. Tubbo and Tommy. Tubbo exiled his best friend.” Niki curled up her fists and spoke. “Tommy burned down George’s house, he lied to us and took things around the server and acted like they were his. He needed some sort of punishment!” Ranboo snapped his head over to Niki. And then looked around at the group of people, taking note that Tubbo was back. “Yeah, I think we can all agree, Tommys a bit rude and causes a lot of trouble. But was it really his fault Dream threatened L’Manburg or was it yours?” Fundy walked closer to Ranboo, confusion in his eyes. “What? We didn’t do anything, Tommy was the one who-“  
Ranboo laughed. “No, no it was your fault. You wanna know why?” Everyone shifted uncomfortably. “Yeah well I don’t know if you didn’t notice but is L’Manburg really L’Manburg anymore? Yeah you have your land and freedom, but what were the true morals of L’Manburg? It was about freedom, the people, TOMMYS DISCS. It wasn’t about the land.” Ranboo  
saw multiple people’s eyes widen. “You put yourselves in a vulnerable spot the second you decided to care for the land. No one cares about the land. If you actually cared about the people none of this would have happened.” Ranboo shifted his gaze to Tubbo. “You didn’t even try to fight against Dream. L’Manburg was built on the foundation of going against Dream, even dying if that’s what it took, was it not?” Fundy looked around awkwardly while Tubbo shifted. Sapnap moved forward slightly to speak up. “I’m sorry but Dream isn’t really that bad. Yeah, he’s blow up a couple things and fought with people but haven’t a lot of us? I don’t think he’s really done anything that the rest of us haven’t done.” Sapnap stared at Ranboo. Ranboo giggled and then started laughing. “He’s not that bad? Are you serious? YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW WHAT HE DID TO TOMMY OR WHAT HES DOING TO ALL OF YOU RIGHT NOW DO YOU?” Tubbo looked at him with shocked eyes. “W-What do you mean?” Ranboo snapped his head to look at Tubbo. “Yeah, you didn’t even visit Tommy. You don’t even know how he feels.” Niki started to speak. “Tommy needed some for-“  
“Do you think he deserved death?” Ranboo interrupted her. Niki looked taken aback, and a few others didn’t know how to feel. “Do you know how many times I saw Tommy standing on a bridge over lava, almost drowning and being almost taken by hunger. How many times I had to watch helplessly as Dream made Tommy think they were friends while at the same time Dream made him give him his armor and all his important stuff he worked hard for and blew it up or else Tommy would be killed. And when Tommy tried to make a stand against Dream, you wanna know what he did?” Tubbo was shaking. Everyone had a lurking look of fear. “He blew up Tommys entire base while Tommy begged him to stop and apologized over and over. He watched his new home her blown up by the one person who said he could trust and be his friend. Even though I visited him almost everyday, Tommy was convinced no one cares for him besides Dream. DREAM. And you wanna know why this happened? ITS BECAUSE YOU ALL CHOSE SIDES. I HAVE TO WATCH MY FRIENDS SUFFER CAUSE YOU ALL CAN’T SUCK IT UP OVER THE STUPIDEST THINGS. And that’s why Dream is the mastermind. Has control over all of you. And you don’t even realize it.”


End file.
